CotA Special: Dragon's Holiday
by kilnorc
Summary: After meeting her other half again, Kirsty has a special surprise in store for her, put together by both Straw Hat and AxeHead crews. Everyone deserves a great day like this.


**CotA Special: Dragon's Holiday**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on, come on, come on, hurry up!"

"Don't rush me, Devon! I'm doing this as fast as I can!"

"Not fast enough, kit,"

Dusty dropped the bag of colorful streamers and held up her claws, "Don't make me go Rumble Ball on your ass!"

"Bring it!" Devon growled, reaching for his blades.

Off to the sides, Herman put down the large tray of food he was carrying, "Oi oi oi, guys!" he waved at them, "No fighty you two! Less fighty, more decoration...y,"

The two teenagers turned and looked at the lobster Fish-man, "Decoration-y?" they repeated slowly.

"Shaddup, I'm under enough stress as it is," Herman sighed, looking around, "You think we can get this done in time without DJ?"

"I know we can,"

"Baka, you just don't want him around!"

"Of course not, 'cause he always bugs the crap outta me!"

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

-----

"ACHOO!"

DJ Macleod sniffed and wiped his nose, "Someone's talking about me,"

"Oh?" Niri looked down at him from ontop of the _Tomahawk_'sroof, Pingu walking around her on the top, "Well, forget about it and go find me some more shells for the-,"

DJ darted off, leaving a trail of dust in his wake, then returned a few seconds later, arms full of seashells, "This okay?"

"Uhm...yeah...," Niri nodded slowly, "By the way, have you seen Axe lately?"

"Yeah, he said something about recruiting Straw Hat and the others to help us out,"

"Great, he's gonna be over there all day, chowing down on meat and challenging Luffy," Niri slapped herself in the face and shook her head, "Well, at least Austin's keeping Kirsty busy...where'd she go, anyway?"

DJ shrugged as he began to clean out the shells, "Something about meeting her other half,"

-----

Kirsty sat quietly on a grassy hill, staring out at the ocean. She had recieved a message from someone close to her, and she knew that she had to wait for her, even though she had no clue what would happen.

"You're early,"

Without even turning around, Kirsty smiled, "I kinda was always one for punctuality, Kyra,"

"Aw, shaddup, goody two-shoes," her twin sister muttered, plopping down beside her, holding a couple of mugs in one hand and a large barrel under her other arm.

As soon as she became comfortable, she filled both mugs with grog and handed one to her sister, "I thought we'd be alone,"

"Austin's okay," Kirsty waved her off as Austin walked around the area, "Besides, I think he wanted me to get out," she leaned in, "Personally, I think my nakama's up to something,"

"What makes ya think that?"

"Well," Kirsty propped her head on a hand, grinning, "Herman asks me all these questions about food, DJ asks me what kind of music I like...,"

"Sounds like they're hitting on ya," Kyra cracked, gulping down her drink.

Kirsty shoved her sister, "Nothing like that! I just think that they're taking my absence as an opportunity...,"

"Opportunity for what?"

"You _do_ know what day it is, right?"

Kyra put down her mug and thought for a moment, then grinned, "Sonofabitch...I actually forgot," she sighed and looked at her sister, "Don't expect me to get you anything, I didn't get you shit,"

"Well, I don't like shit but," Kirsty refilled her mug, "This stuff's just fine,"

"HEY!"

-----

"Guys? Captain...Devon? Where is everyone?"

"Why the hell is that big ass ship next to this one?"

"That's Straw Hat's new ship...but it looks like they're not there either,"

Kyra, Kirsty and Austin walked along the deck of the _Tomahawk_ in the dark. Night had fallen and strangely enough, no light had been lit for the doctor or the child when they got back.

"Then where the hell-,"

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!"

The deck was suddenly lit with a bright light, showing off quite a sight. All around the deck, were strings of brightly colored seashells with candles in them, giving off a beautiful glow. On the deck, was a long table covered in delicious looking food, surrounded by both crews of Axe and Luffy.

Kirsty turned to Kyra and slapped her on the back, "Told ya,"

"Yohohohohohoho,"

Kyra turned and flinched as a skeleton in a suit, wearing a large afro approached them, carrying a cane approached them, "The hell?!"

"Don't worry, he's a good guy," Kirsty nodded to the skeleton, "This is Brook, Luffy's musician," she leaned over, "Be careful because he says he'a gentleman but he's-,"

"Yohohohohoho!" Brook pointed to Kyra, "Show me yo panties!"

"-a pervert," Kirsty finished as Kyra launched Brook into the air with a _Sho-Ryu-Ken_, "Well, this party's off to a wonderful start,"

"Oi oi oi, Happy Birthday...SUUUUUUUUUUUUPA!"

Kirsty turned and burst out laughing at the sight of Franky. He wore his normal shades, shirt, and bikini briefs and was posing in his usual style of leaning over to the side, huge arms together so that a blue star was formed by his tattoos.

"Thank you, Franky," she giggled. For some reason, she couldn't help it sometimes when he got like that. She stopped giggling when she noticed something. "Uh...Franky?" she pointed to his droopy blue hairdo, "You running low on power?"

"Huh?" Franky reached up and felt his hair, then popped open his stomach and felt around, "OI! Who's been stealing my power source!?"

Axe and Dusty looked at one another, then at the cola bottles in their hands, then back at each other, then finally hid the bottles among the food.

"Not a word...,"

"Gotcha,"

"..."

"..."

"FRANKY! DUSTY STOLE YOUR SODA!" Axe screamed before running off.

Dusty fell over, "I DID NOT!"

Kyra facefaulted and looked at her sister, eye twitching, "I thought _my_ nakama were freaks...,"

The party went on all night, everyone giving the twins gifts and food prepared by both Sanji and Herman. When Kyra asked why she got a gift, Axe told her that since she was Kirsty's twin, that logically, it would be her birthday too, and deserved a gift.

Needless to say, Kyra didn't object.

From music of both Brook and DJ, to a magic act performed by Dusty and a few volunteers from both crews, the party was superb. As it died down, both Kyra and Kirsty were given a very big cake, covered in candles and icing.

"Happy Birthday, Kyra,"

"Happy Birthday, Kirsty,"

-----

"Wasn't so bad...," Kyra patted her belly as she and Kirsty walked back to the hill, "You think Sanji or the walking dinner would join me?"

"I doubt that," Kirsty murmured, "Especially if you refer to him as dinner,"

"Well, what the hell am I supposed-,"

"KIRSTY! KYRA!"

The twins stopped walking and turned to see Chopper running towards them, something behind his back. Kyra raised an eyebrow, "What's the furball want?" she asked in a whisper. Kirsty whapped her over the head, leaving a lump.

Chopper came to a complete stop, panting, "I...wanted...to give...you something...,"

"What is it, Little Brother?" Kirsty knelt down to his level.

"This," Chopper brought out two thin paperback books from behind him and held them out. Kirsty grabbed the one closest to her and smiled. It was another CHOPPERMAN comic that the reindeer had made.

"Aw, thanks Chopper,"

"Yeah...thanks, I guess," Kyra looked through the comic.

Chopper smiled, clapped his hooves together and did his strange dance, "Bastard! I don't need thanks from you two!"

Kyra and Kirsty sweatdropped at the reindeer's actions.

-----

Once at the hill, the two sisters took their places on opposite ends, staring each other down, wearing their dragon tournament outfits.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Kirsty asked, raising her fists.

Kyra grinned and crouched, "If ya ever wanted to gimme a birthday present, this is a good choice,"

Kirsty returned her grin, "Funny choice for a gift, but okay. You ready?"

"About to ask you the same thing,"

"In that case. Ready...,"

"FIGHT!"

Shouting their own battle-cries, the two sisters rushed at one other, fists and feet aimed for one another.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" both twins yelled at one another before their fists collided with each other's faces.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, hehehe -scratches head nervously- I had thought up this fic thing a week ago, but I've been so busy with stuff and timing being crappy, it's not _exactly_ as I had imagined it, but I hope that it's still good.**

**In case a few of those reading didn't know, June 20th is Super-nanny's birthday (aka Kirsty's owner), and this fic is dedicated to her. Thought it'd be a nice gift...especially since she did one for my birthday, LOL!**

**Ja ne, folks!**


End file.
